


Office Sex

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit from his girlfriend is going to push Charlie past his reports deadline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Sex

**Title:** Office Sex  
**Author:** luvscharlie  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairings:** Charlie Weasley/Lavender Brown  
**Prompt:** at the office  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 498  
**Warnings:** Sexual content  
**Summary:** A visit from his girlfriend, is going to push Charlie past his reports deadline.  
**A/N:** Originally written for hp_humpdrabbles (mistakes corrected after posting)

AND [50\. Heated](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/10859.html) on smut_69 for my Weasley Men table.

Office Sex 

Lavender pranced into Charlie's office.

"You forgot your lunch." She placed the brown bag with grease seeping out upon his desk.

"Oy! I'm working here. Percy'll wring my neck if I turn in parchments with grease stains." 

Lavender sat beside the lunch bag. "It must be terribly degrading working for your little brother. I bet you miss the dragons--not that Percy isn't vicious."

"You're sitting on my reports." 

"I know. Move me." Her sexy drawl turned him on beyond measure... but these reports were going to be late. 

"Can this wait until I get home?"

Lavender spread her legs and showed him her lack of knickers.

Charlie swallowed hard. "Really, Lavender, I'm busy today."

She gave his shoulder a light shove. "You've become such a bore. I can't take your mind off your work anymore. All you think about is reports and Ministry Creature Control or some nonsense. I liked you better when you were off taming dragons."

"How many times do I have to tell you, YOU. CANNOT. TAME. DRAGONS. Do you ever listen when I talk?" 

"Sometimes. I like how your chest is heaving. Nothing gets you worked up like when I insult your precious lizards." 

He should finish these reports, but when _had_ he gotten so boring? Here was a knicker-less woman begging him to fuck her. And she was his girlfriend, so he was allowed. Don't ask Kingsley; he'd got stern about sex in the workplace, though the stories about Kingsley's dalliances were legendary.

"Fuck, Lavender." He ran his fingers through his close cropped hair.

She leaned in and stroked his cheek. "Yes, fuck Lavender. That's what I had in mind." 

"You're relentless," he said as he stood.

"It's your favourite thing about me." She tugged up her robes, and ground against his denim clad crotch. She grabbed his zip and tugged it down. He never wore pants, so getting to his cock was easy. She grasped the base of his cock and stroked him.

"Fuck. You're irresistible." 

She kissed him hard. "I know." She grasped his shoulders. "I know your buttons that are most pushable." 

He grasped her thighs and pushed into her. 

"Mmm." She crossed her ankles behind him. "Be careful or you'll become as stiff as that brother-boss of yours." 

"Bite your tongue."

"I'd rather bite yours." She might have said more; she talked a lot during sex, but he ran his thumb over her clit, pressing just where he knew would send her over. It never failed, and it didn't this time.

He drove into her hard, and she grabbed the desk for purchase. "Too much?"

"Is it ever?" she whispered.

"Not for you. Never for you." He came with a low growl in her ear. He might have been louder, but he valued his job. 

Percy chose that moment to come for the reports, and covered his eyes. "I take it you need an extension?"

"Please."

Percy just backed out the door and closed it behind him.


End file.
